An online game server often corresponds to an online game client, is installed on hardware of an Internet Data Center (IDC), and provides the online game client with services of data forwarding and logic processing. A classic online game server includes a master server and multiple scene servers. A scene server mainly processes non-global logical data in an online game and processes game logical data of different local scenes.
With the development of computer technologies, one physical machine may be equipped with multiple CPU cores. The application of a multi-core CPU drives the development of data-parallel computation, thereby increasing a capability of processing logical data of an online game server. Theoretically, scene servers, having a same number of CPU cores, may be deployed on one physical machine. When processes of multiple scene servers are started, each scene server requests a physical memory from an operating system, and each scene server loads respectively needed logical data from a magnetic disk to the allocated physical memory. When a scene server is running, the logical data needed for the running is read from the physical memory of the scene server for processing, and the logical data loaded by each scene server is independent.
For a same online game, the logical data loaded by different scene servers all includes various same logical data such as planning configuration data, art resource data, and map resource data. In such a case, same logical data included in each scene server is loaded by each scene server from a magnetic disk to a respective physical memory for storage, which results in that same logical data is repeatedly loaded, and multiple physical memories are occupied, causing a huge waste of physical memories and lowering a utilization rate of a physical machine.